My Heart's Vengeance
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: TEMPORARY ON HIATUS. SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry for the long absence. As you can see I've deleted "He Caught the Sheriff" and "Heba Yugi". The reason is I've lost my inspiration and vigor on continuing those stories any longer because a lot of shits happenened that I really don't want to include here. I'm very sorry for those readers who enjoyed them or still enjoying those two stories. I guess you could say I'm starting all over again. My deepest apologies...Although, I've started a new story and I really plan on finishing this one since I'll be leaving Philippines soon to US for a job to earn some money! I know I'll be very busy if I find a job and start working. Anyway here's the new story:**

**Summary: **Yugi has everything except love. His parents gave him everything money could buy-but not love. Then he lost his boyfriend in a fatal car accident. That loss left him lonely, alone, vulnerable and yes, gullible.

Then he met Atemu. Yugi instanly liked him at their first meeting. Atemu was handsome, rich, kind, and a gentleman.

Atemu wooed him. And he let himself be wooed. He thought Atemu really loved him everytime they were together. It was already too late he found himself in a trap. Atemu's thirst for revenge brought him to Yugi's doorstep. He would do everything and risk everything to quench that thirst at Yugi's expense.

Can Yugi's love melt the ice that surrounds Atemu's heart or will that ice extinguish that fire of love?

**Pairing/s: **Atemu/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, mentioned OCxYugi and some others that I'm not sure yet...

**Warning/s:** Yaoi, boyxboy and maybe some boyxgirl too, and Mpreg in later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story that I was inspired with too make this.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"I…I love you, sweetheart. D-don't ever forget that," Josh said in very weak tone of voice.

"I know, Josh. I love you, too. Try resting for a while," Yugi said, tears falling down his cheeks.

Josh slightly shook his head. "I…I want to tell you o-one l-last t-time."

"No. We have forever, sweetheart. We will have forever," Yugi protested while tears still poured continuously.

"L…Listen to me. I…I can't stay any longer. As m-much as…as I want to, I know I…I have to go. P-promise me you'll find your happiness even without me. Please, sweetheart."

Yugi shook his head. "How can I be happy without you, Josh? You're my happiness. Please stay." Instead of silently crying, Yugi was now sobbing out loud.

"P-please, p-promise me before I go."

He knew that it was already too hard for Josh. Yugi knew he had to let him go even if it is too painful for him.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, Josh, I promise." He knew the moment he agreed that he needed to let go of him, but who was he to make him suffer even more? He really loved Josh. And he would do anything and sacrifice anything for him.

Josh smiled and said, "T-thank you. I…I love you." And with that he closed his eyes.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Okay I admit this is short but the real chapter is much more longer than this.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter I

**Okay I've finished editing this at last! I won't blabber much since it's almost christmas and I've got lot of stuff to do. I'm not sure when will I update again so...I wishing everyone an early Merry Christmas! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Yugi woke up with tears falling down his cheeks. He just had another nightmare again. It's been just a few weeks when Josh died. Even now he still can't forget what happened in his heart and mind.

Josh was on his way home when his car ran into an incoming trailer truck. He died in the hospital after two days in the ICU. It was same day that their dreams disappeared away with him.

"Yugi, are you all right?" asked the sleepy voice of his best friend, Ryou. Ryou had been staying with him since Josh's death.

"It's that dream again, Ryou. I terribly miss Josh. God, why did it have to happen to him? He was the only one I got aside from you," Yugi said in a weak voice.

"Shh…Yugi, there are others who loves you. Maybe God has a better plan for you, that's why he took Josh. Maybe, his life does only end there. You'll be fine, Yugi," Ryou cooed at him.

"Josh was my everything, Ryou. I wish I had died with him."

"Don't say that. He won't be happy seeing you like this. Also, remember you promised to him that you'll be happy," Ryou said, now also having tears in his own eyes.

"How can I be happy? He was my happiness. He promised that he will never leave me. He promised forever but he left me!"

"He didn't leave you. Even if he isn't here physically, I'm sure he's still watching over you. He will always be here. He will always reside in your heart," Ryou explained.

"I'm not sure if I can live without him. He has always been there. I can't imagine life without him." Yugi burst into tears again.

"I'm here, Yugi. I will always be here for you. I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

"Thank you."

* * *

_One Year Later…_

It's already been one year. Yugi had slowly recovered. It would have been his and Josh's third anniversary as a couple if he hadn't die.

He visited his lover's grave. The place was quiet and the only thing you can hear is the sound of chirping birds and the rustling leaves from the trees and plants.

"You know what, sweetheart? I think I'm getting along just fine now. Though I admit I still miss you a lot. But Ryou has always been there. He has never left my side and I'm so thankful for him," Yugi said as if his dead lover was still alive. "Dad is still the same. I noticed he's spending more time at the casino. And Mom, she's traveling to different remote area, trying to help other people when she can't even help me get through all these. Well, I have the hang of it now. I'm already used to my parents acting that way. Anyway, if they're happy, I'm also happy."

He let out a deep breath before continuing. "I miss those times I shared with you, sweetheart. There's no dull moments when I'm with you. Why did you have to go first? You should have waited for me. I thought I will get to walk with you down the aisle." He sniffed. "I know you don't want to see me crying but I can't help it when I think what could have happen if you didn't die. I promise I will be happy. And I promise you, too, that I will never ever forget you. You will always be in my heart."

A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "Well, sweetheart? I really need to go. Ryou might get angry if I'm late. We have to go somewhere today. I'm not sure what he's planning. I love you, sweetheart. I'll visit again."

**

* * *

**

"Where have you been, Yugi Motou?" Ryou asked as soon as his friend entered the door.

"The memorial park. Don't you remember? It's our anniversary," Yugi reminded him.

Ryou stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Ryou. I already accepted that he's gone but don't stop me from remembering sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Ryou apologized. "I'm just worried about you."

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to worry. I'm fine. Anyway, aren't we going somewhere?"

His best friend nodded.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Welcome back, Yugi," Ryou said happily.

**

* * *

**

Yugi was riding with Ryou using his car. His best friend decided to go out the office early. He's not sure why or where they were going. Trust Ryou to always give him the surprises of his life.

"Really, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride. This is going to be worth your while," Ryou said smiling.

He knew Ryou was up to something. When was the last time his best friend smiled like that? Yugi smiled when he remembered when. Yes, it was the time when Ryou hooked him up on a date with Josh almost four years ago.

"Ryou, don't tell me you are into your matchmaking schemes again?" he said almost laughing.

Ryou looked guilty. "Sorry, Yugi. I didn't tell you right away because you might not agree. But, the first one was successful, right? Maybe things will work out fine again."

"But Ryou—"

"Please, best friend? Try this one. I know you're going to like him. He has all the qualities you are looking for a man—not too tall, tanned skin, and handsome. And him being rich is an added bonus," Ryou joked. "But honestly, Yugi, he's more than okay. He's a friend of Ray. Remember, my ever handsome cousin? 'Atemu' is his name. He's the owner of the company where Ray is working as the VP for operations. He's twenty-eight years old."

"I've met him a few times. He was there on Ray's birthday but you two didn't meet because he came late. He arrived several minutes after you left. Anyway, it looks like he saw you before you left and I think he's attracted to you. He has been asking so many things about you that's why I decided to let you two meet," Ryou explained.

"I guess he paid you something nice the way you talk about him in front of me," Yugi joked.

"Ah, as a matter of fact, not that much. But of course I asked for something in return. What do you think this is? Free dating service?"

"Ryou," Yugi chuckled.

After a few minutes Ryou parked the car in front of _The Haven. _It was a famous restaurant.

"Ryou, wait," Yugi said stopping him from entering the restaurant.

"What?"

"Before I meet him, promise me this is the last time you do this, okay?"

Ryou thought for a moment. "Okay. You got a deal," he replied.

But when he came face to face with Atemu, Yugi thought he saw a man straight from a men's magazine. Why, he was a god! He had deep-set ruby eyes. He almost shivered when his own amethyst met his. It was like Atemu was staring straight through his soul. His nose was perfectly formed and those oh, perfect lips! He was several inches taller than Yugi. And his arms looked so strong Yugi wondered how would it feel to be enclosed in them.

'_That's bad, Yugi. Lust at first sight,'_ what his mind said to him.

**

* * *

**

"Yugi, meet Atemu. Atemu, this is Yugi."

"We've met at last," Atemu said smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Yugi."

'_That smile should be outlawed,'_ Yugi thought to himself. "S-same here, Atemu," he stuttered out.

"Aren't you two going to shake hands?" Ryou asked.

Yugi gave Ryou a look before he held out his hand toward Atemu. When their hands touched, volts of electricity jolted his system. He froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Atemu.

"M-my hand," Yugi said shyly. He knew he was blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Atemu apologized without really looking like it before he let go of his hand. "You look more beautiful when you blush," he added.

"I guess I'm not needed here anymore," Ryou said.

"What? Y-you're leaving me?" Yugi blurted out.

"Excuse us, Atemu. I'm just going to say something to my friend here. I think he forgot that three's a crowd in one date," Ryou joked to Atemu.

"Go ahead. I'll just be right here."

"What was that, Yugi?" Ryou asked when they walked few steps away from Atemu.

"I can't believe you're leaving me with him," Yugi hissed softly.

"Yugi, this is supposed to be your date. If I stay I'll be just a third wheel," Ryou explained. "Besides, he's a certified bachelor so if anything happens, he's still going marry you," he joked.

Yugi smiled. "You really should stop saying that kind of things. All right then, you can leave now."

"Try flirting a bit, okay? When you were looking at him, it was like you were asking him to take you home. You were almost—no, let me correct that—you were drooling."

"Leave now. I'm not going to tell you about what will happen to our date. You will die guessing, Ryou Bakura," Yugi joked.

Ryou smiled and gave Yugi a hug. "Call me up when you arrive home. I'll curse you if you don't."

**

* * *

**

Atemu was feeling very happy while staring at Yugi. At last, he managed to get close to him.

Yugi was almost perfect. He could even pass for a model. His hair almost the same as his, a pair of amethyst eyes, small but pointed nose, really nice lips. He wondered how those lips would taste and feel against his. He also had the creamiest complexion he had ever seen. His body was to die for. It was like it was sculpted by a famous sculptor.

He saw Ryou leave. Yugi, on the hand, retraced his steps back to their table. He stood up and pulled a chair for him, smiling. He heard the younger man utter a shy "thank you." When Yugi sat on his chair he went back to his own. He then called the waiter to order their food.

He smiled. Now is the time to begin his long time plan.

**

* * *

**

Yugi was impressed with Atemu when he ordered for him. It was like he already knew what food he wanted to eat.

"How did you know what I wanted to eat, Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asked when they started eating.

"I just know," Atemu said and gave him a dazzling smile. "Did a little homework," he admitted.

This man was so sure of himself. Yugi just shrugged.

"It seem like you know so much about me already, unlike me, I only know your name," Yugi said.

"There's nothing interesting about me except being an adult," Atemu joked.

"Oh, okay." Yugi smiled at his joke. _How suave of him…_

"Actually, like you, I'm an only child. I was born here in Japan but raised in the States." Atemu thought for a moment. "Would you like me to send my résumé to your office to be detailed?" he joked again.

"Why would you do that? Are you going to apply for SHAPES?" SHAPES Design Company, was the interior design company he and Ryou put up after they graduated from the Domino University.

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm going to apply but not at SHAPES. I'm going to apply for a position in your life though," Atemu said.

Yugi paused at eating his food and felt his heart beat faster. "You're too fast," he commented.

"Maybe? But as you can see, I'm not rushing you. I'm willing to wait, but not for too long, okay?"

"Let's see."

After they're long stay at the restaurant, he found that Atemu was such a gentleman. He was also caring that he felt his worries disappear.

They talked about everything. Sometimes, they would disagree on things but Atemu never tried to sway his beliefs. Atemu respected his opinions.

Atemu also took Yugi home after their dinner. And that night, Josh wasn't the only one who was in his dream.

**

* * *

**

Yugi visited Josh's grave again that day. "Hi, sweetheart. Sorry for not visiting soon. I was kind of busy in the office today. You know what? I think I'm think I'm ready to fall in love again. Don't worry, no one will replace you in my heart. You are a part of my life. But you're the who said it, right? I should find my happiness and I will try my best to."

"Ryou introduced me to someone several weeks ago. He is into his matchmaking schemes again. You know Ryou, no one can stop him." Yugi chuckled. "Anyway, he's name is 'Atemu.' He's a lot like you—gentleman, caring, and he has a sense of humor. He said he likes me and I like him, too. But, I'm still not sure. I don't know him that well. He looks mysterious. I can't really explain it. Ah, whatever. What ever happens I know you'll watch over me. You said so, right?"

**End of Chapter I**


	3. Chapter II

**Happy New Year Everyone! *cough* damn, my chest still hurt a bit from all the smokes I inhaled from the fireworks last night. It was such a blast...for them anyway. I couldn't stay too long outside the house to enjoy the fireworks and celebrate since I was stuck babysitting my nephew who's still one and a half months old. Poor baby couldn't sleep very well from all the noises and music. Also, we always have this tradition to do a 'Secret Santa' in celebrating new year with my cousins and siblings (we do it on New Years instead of Christmas). Guess what I got? It was a pair of new fluffy slippers! A yellow one too, just like the color of Naruto's hair. Anyway, I just finished editing chapter 2 of the story today and decided to post it on the same day. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

A few days later, Yugi felt incredible happiness inside him. He also finds himself smiling for no reason.

Almost every day he receives flowers and different presents from Atemu. Every day, Ryou and their employees also teased him about Atemu.

"_Sir, a certain Mr. Sennen is on line two. Would you like to accept the call?"_ asked his secretary called Wilma.

"I'll accept the call. Thanks, Wil." He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Thank you for waiting. This is Yugi. What can I do for you, Mr. Sennen?" he asked formally.

"_Hi, Yugi. Nothing really important. I just want to hear your voice,"_ Atemu answered.

"Come on, Atemu. You're a busy person. You will not waste your time just to hear my voice." He was elated but of course he would not let Atemu know that.

"_My time won't be wasted if I spent it with you, Yugi." _By the tone of his voice, Yugi could tell he was smiling.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"_Of course. I don't make joke in this kind of thing."_

"Okay. You said so," Yugi's wasn't sure he believed it.

"_Really, Yugi. Believe me."_

"Okay."

Atemu sighed. _"What are you doing now?"_

"I'm talking to you on the phone?" Yugi said sarcastically.

Atemy chuckled. Even the way he laughed sounded sexy_. "You never fail to make me laugh, Yugi."_

That made Yugi smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Sennen."

"_It is. And you would make me happier if you stop that 'Mr. Sennen' thing."_

"Okay, Atemu."

"_I like the sound of my name on your lips,"_ Atemu said.

'_And I like mine on yours, too,'_ Yugi thought to himself.

"_Will you be busy tonight?"_ Atemu asked.

"Kind of," Yugi replied.

"_What time will you be free then?"_ he asked again.

"Around six or seven? I don't really know. We have a design today."

"_Can I take you to dinner?"_

"I—"

"_Good. I'll pick you up at seven then?" _

Yugi giggled. "You're stubborn, you know?"

"_Not really. Just forceful,"_ Atemu said laughing.

"You have a sexy laugh," Yugi blurted out before he can even stop himself.

Atemu laugh harder. _"Thanks."_

"I mean—"

"_I think I can see you blushing, your face turning scarlet. I would love to see your face turn red,"_ Atemu joked.

Yugi laughed too.

"_I'd really love to talk to you some more but I'm afraid I have to end our conversation. I have a meeting."_

"Okay," Yugi said even though, like Atemu, still want to continue their talk much longer.

"_I know you want to hear my voice some more but you'll get more of me later,"_ Atemu said like he could read what Yugi was thinking.

"You're so full of yourself. You should go now, you might get late for your meeting."

"_I'm looking forward to being with you tonight, Yugi."_

"I know, I know. Okay, then. Bye."

**

* * *

**

Atemu let out a meaningful smile after he placed the phone back on its receiver. "Soon, Yugi Motou. Just a few more days," he whispered to himself.

He once had a very happy family life. The memory was still fresh in his mind. His father was a very hardworking man but still managed to spend time with them.

Everything changed when his father's company had a very big debt. He couldn't pay the debt as the Motou Group of Companies took over the company. It was a blow in their lives. His father became alcoholic and forgot to look after his health. He wouldn't forget that day when he found his father inside the library holding a gun. It was also the day that they needed to leave the mansion because of their debts.

"_Dad?" His eyes was full of confusion while looking between his father's teary face and the gun he was holding._

"_I'm sorry son. I failed you. I wasn't a good father and husband to you and your mother. I cannot provide for you anymore," his father said sadly._

"_No, Dad. For me, you will always be the best father in the whole world," He protested._

"_Thank you, son. I love you and your mother but I can't bear the thought the two of you suffering with me. I can't bear what other people say about me anymore. I'm sorry, son." His father placed the barrel of the gun right on his temple and fired._

_His father took his own life. He stared and couldn't even scream at the sight._

_He heard the door opened at saw how his mother eyes widen when she saw his father's dead body. He saw how his mother fell on the floor clutching her chest._

In a blink of an eye, everything disappeared from him. He was in a state of shock until his parents were buried.

No one wanted to adopt him. All of his parents' friends that used to visit them when they were still wealthy disappeared like bubbles. And all his relatives also disappeared.

He thought no one will ever love him again when Jules and Jodie Sennen came into his life. Jules was his father's best friend. He left his father when he left Japan and went to the America. Jules and his wife decided to have their vacation back in Japan to attend his parent's funeral.

They adopted him and brought him along to Canada. They treated him like he was their own son. He was their only son. They couldn't have any children of their own.

Even though they took the role of his dead parents, his heart still can't forget the pain because of that tragedy. When he was still young, he promised he will have revenge. The one responsible will pay for what happened to his father and mother. Yuhi Motou will pay dearly. And his son Yugi Motou will pay the price.

Atemu was startled when he heard his intercom ring. He answered it. "Yes, Kate. What is it?" he asked his secretary.

"Sir, Attorney Vhan is here to meet you," she informed.

"Send him in," he commanded.

A few minutes later his lawyer and friend Atty. Vhan Collins entered his office.

"Any news?" he asked when his friend sat in a chair.

"So far, so good, Atemu. Everything is going according to plan," Vhan said.

"So what do you think? Will Yuhi Motou be able to stand up?"

"I don't think so. He's already fallen, Atemu. Almost all of his belongings had been mortgaged by him. The Reliance Bank extended his payment date, but I doubt he'll be able to pay. There's no way he can find that kind of money in a short time. And I doubt _your bank_ will give him anymore chance." Vhan said, stressing the word "your bank."

Vhan was right. Being the CEO of Sennen Group where Reliance Bank was included as newly acquired company, he won't give Yuhi Motou any more time. It was Yuhi Motou and his family's turn to suffer. "You bet, Vhan. I won't let this kind of chance pass."

"By the way, Atemu. What was Motou's son look like?" Vhan asked with interest.

Atemu eyed his friend. Even though his friend is serious when it comes to his job, he's still sort of a 'player' when it comes to men and women.

"He's beautiful," he answered.

"And?"

"You can see for yourself, Vhan. But he's off-limits. He's mine," Atemu declared.

"Whoa! Do I sense possessiveness there, bro?" Vhan asked.

"You already know I have different plans for him." Atemu wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. His friend or himself.

"So you say, bro."

* * *

Atemu was unpredictable. Maybe that's the reason he fell deeply in love with him.

Atemu never failed to surprised him. The older man invited him to buy some food from the sidewalk. Yugi didn't expect from someone who was rich like Atemu would buy some food there.

One Saturday, Atemu went to his house and took him to Disneyland. It was Yugi's first time and he really enjoyed the experience. Sometimes, they would just walk while holding each other's hands. And when they dined, Atemu was always attentive to him. The only thing missing is for him to feed Yugi. Atemu always made him feel important and cherished. And he could make him laugh.

They just finished eating in a fast-food chain when Atemu invited him for a walk.

"May I ask you a question, Yugi?" Atemu asked as they walked. "I've always wanted to ask this but I always hesitate, because it's kind of personal. You may or may not answer. Either way, it's okay."

"Fire away, Atemu," Yugi answered. If Atemu would ask him to be his boyfriend, he was ready with his answer.

"Who is Josh Wright?"

Yugi froze. He didn't expect that kind of question. Was he ready to talk about Josh? Aside from Ryou, no one else asked him about his dead lover when he passed away.

But he still answered Atemu. "Josh was my boyfriend. He died in a car accident a year ago. His car collided with a truck on his way home. He stayed in the ICU for two days, then he slipped away. He died before my eyes. There's nothing more painful than that. I thought we will stay together forever. He's the one who showed and gave me the love my parents couldn't even give me. When he was gone, I thought I wouldn't be able to stand up. I even wanted to follow him back then. It's a good thing Ryou didn't left me."

"Did your parents knew how you felt about Josh's death?"

"They never cared about me. They are so busy with their own lives to share my grief. Anyway, Ryou was always there."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Sorry I even asked," Atemu apologized.

"It's okay, Atemu," Yugi said. It was odd that Atemu could make him talk about his life freely. This man who was practically a stranger made him feel safe whenever he was with him.

* * *

As the days passed, Yugi came to understand why he felt the way he felt toward Atemu. He had fallen in love with him. How could he not when Atemu was the man any woman and men would love to fall in love with?

"Goodnight, Yugi," he said when he took Yugi home that night. They had watched a movie together.

"Goodnight, Atemu. And thank you for watching a movie with me. It made me really happy," Yugi said. _'And you made me fall in love with you more,'_ he added in his mind.

Yugi was about to open the gate when he heard Atemu call his name.

The younger man turned around. Atemu stepped closer to him, near enough for Yugi to smell his perfume. "Y-yes?" Yugi asked.

"I forgot something," Atemu said huskily.

"What?"

"This." Atemu lowered his head and captured Yugi's lips in his. It was their first passionate kiss. Atemu usually kissed Yugi's hair or bestowed a peck on his cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Yugi asked. _'Damn, Yugi! You look like an idiot for asking that.'_

"A good-night kiss, I guess?" Atemu answered.

"I see," Yugi nodded in his reply. _'I see? What is that, Yugi Motou. Don't you have anything to say? Jeez, you're not making any sense'._

"I see? Is that all you can say?" Atemu asked somewhat shocked.

"What am I to say then?"

"I mean, Yugi, are we having a formal relationship?" Atemu asked uneasily.

Yugi didn't know any man could look cute with uneasiness written all over his face but Atemu sure did. "Okay," Yugi said while trying to hide the smile on his lips.

Happiness slowly formed on Atemu's face. "Okay as in we're together now? Okay as in you're mine now?" he asked wanting to make sure.

Yugi nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" Atemu shouted. Yugi saw a certain glint in his eyes but it was gone before he could tell what it was for. And also, he was too happy to be concerned about it. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

"It's already late, Atemu. You should go now," Yugi said.

He was about to go inside his house when Atemu called him again. Yugi faced him with a smile. "What now?"

"I forgot to give you a proper good-night kiss," Atemu said and bestowed a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips. "Goodnight, Yugi. Dream of me."

"Goodnight, Atemu. Drive safely," Yugi said. He turned around again and began walking toward their house.

* * *

The door to the library was slightly ajar so Yugi decided to close the door. He was shock when he saw his parents inside. It was the first time he saw his parents talking so seriously. They always have an argument and shout at each other.

"Yugi," his father greeted as soon as he saw his son enter the room.

"I was just checking, Dad. The door was open. I was just about to close it. Looks like you and Mom are having an important conversation so I'll be leaving you two alone," Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. You're also involved in this so you can listen," his mother said stopping him from leaving.

Yugi slowly walked towards them and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "You're both early today," he commented.

"We have a problem, Yugi," his father said sadly.

He became nervous. Are they going to have an annulment? Sure they were not the best parents but he didn't want to see them part ways. "W-what is it, Dad?"

"W-we're broke."

Yugi was shocked. "W-why?" he asked.

"You see your father became obsessed in the casino. He spent millions of money and mortgaged everything we own. We don't have anything except for the things we are wearing," his mother said bitterly.

"Stop it, Misa!" his father shouted at her angrily.

"Why, isn't it true? If you didn't spend your time in that casino, then would you have that kind of huge debt?"

"And why? Am I the only one at fault? You also spend some of our money when you're with your rich friends' who knows nothing but shit!"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. "That's enough, Mom, Dad, will you stop blaming each other! For once, stop blaming each other. I've had it! Both of you are always not home. When you do, the both of you always have an argument and shout at each other. I have never felt that I have a family," he said in a hurt tone of voice.

Both of his parents were silent. A minute passed and Yugi saw his mother silently crying, tears falling in her eyes.

"When I was still a child, I never felt your love for me. You're always busy. You never had time for me. I never felt that I have any parents. When there's a meeting at school it was always our maid who goes with me. Until I graduated, it was still our maid. Even when the only man who loved me died, you never helped me. You were never there for me!" Yugi said, tears were now falling down his cheeks. After twenty-four years he was finally able to let it all out. He felt more lighter than before, it was a good feeling.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," his crying mother said. She approached his son and hugged him. "I was so busy with my personal life that I forgot that you needed me. I'm sorry."

His father was crying, too. He walked towards his son and wife and hugged them both. "It's sad to think that the fall of our companies was the only way to get this family back together," he added sadly.

"Don't worry, Dad. It would be easier for us to move on. We have each other," Yugi assured them.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter III

**Hey there, I'm back! New Year's over and school is starting again. Although, I don't need to go to school since I'm already a college graduate. Which is lucky since I don't do much around the house just pretty much read SasuNaru fanfics(my new fav pairing) and Puzzleshipping. But, I still do chores around and after that typing some new chapters for my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one 'cause the real drama starts on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song 'This I Promise You' by *n'sync.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Yugi woke up when he heard a phone ringing loudly. It was only 3:00 AM in the morning. He was still sleepy because he slept late thinking about his family's problems.

He slowly grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

Yugi heard someone crying on the other line. He became worried when he recognized it was his best friend. "Ryou, is that you?" he asked, wanting to make sure. Ryou seldom cried. What kind of problem does he have to make him cry like that?

"_Yugi, it's about Dad."_

"What happened to Uncle Dan?"

Yugi couldn't understand what Ryou was saying. But he definitely heard the word "wedding."

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" he asked confused. Dan Bakura surely was not getting married. His wife is still alive.

"_Me!"_ Ryou blurted out and started crying again.

Yugi laughed. "Oh, come on, Ryou. Did you disturb my sleep just to joke around?"

"_Do I sound like I'm joking?"_

"How can you get married? You don't even have a boyfriend or a girlfriend." Yugi asked. Was Ryou playing a joke on him?

"_That's the reason why I'm crying. Dad promised me to a worthless person that I have ever met." _Yugi noticed the anger on his best friend's voice.

Yugi had a feeling about who the person was. There's only one person that Ryou hated the most. "Is it Bakura?" he asked.

Ryou started crying again that made Yugi laughed.

"_I'm glad I'm making you laugh," _Ryou said sarcastically.

"Ryou, it's not that. But aren't you just overreacting? The guy has been in the States since we were seven years old?"

"_Eight,"_ Ryou corrected.

"Okay, eight. Don't tell me that even now you still hate him? It's been a long time since you last seen him and you even refuse to listen to anything about him."

"_I can never forget what that ugly bastard did to me, ever."_

Ugly? As far as Yugi could remember, Bakura was anything but ugly. Ryou just really hate Bakura that's why he always thought of him that way.

He knew Ryou once had a crush on the guy but he also knew how Bakura, as a child, made Ryou's life a living hell.

Yugi frowned. It looks like Ryou is hiding something that even he can't admit to himself.

"_Oh, yeah. How are you and Atemu doing?"_ Ryou asked, changing the subject.

Yugi smiled. His friend really know how to change the mood. Ryou looked like he was going to die soon by the way he was crying just a moment ago, now he wants to know about his love life.

"We're okay," he answered.

"_We're okay' as in 'we're okay' or just plain 'okay'?" _

"We're together now," Yugi admitted that made Ryou shout in happiness. "Ryou Bakura, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood from all that screaming," he said. "I just have a boyfriend again. I'm not getting married."

Ryou started crying again when Yugi mentioned the word "wedding".

_Uh-oh, wrong choice of word, Yugi._

* * *

"Are you okay, Yugi. You've been like that for days. Do you have a problem?" Atemu asked when he parked the car in a basement parking lot of a famous condominium. Atemu said he lived there.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine," Yugi lied.

Atemu looked unconvinced. "I noticed that you've been spacing out lately. Are you getting tired of my company?" he asked.

Yugi cupped Atemu's face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, Atemu. Don't think otherwise," he answered.

"Then what's the problem? I know something is bothering you."

Yugi kept silent.

"Do you trust me, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I do. I trust you with my life but some things are—"

"Spill in out, Yugi. I'm willing to listen," he said holding Yugi's hand in his.

Yugi could feel tears forming in his eyes. He then started telling his problem about his family.

"I could help, you know," Atemu said.

"No. That's isn't right," Yugi declined.

"But, Yugi—"

"Please, Atemu. Don't push it."

"I'm willing to help. Why won't you accept my help?" Atemu said.

"Please understand. I don't want others think different about me. I don't want them to say that I'm just using you. It's enough that you're here by my side," Yugi explained. Atemu kept silent and looked away from him. "Please, Atemu, don't make this hard for me," he pleaded.

Atemu brought his gaze back to him and smiled. "I'm sorry, Yugi," he said. Atemu dried his tears using his lips. And when Atemu's lips touched his, Yugi kissed him back in careless abandon as if his life depended on Atemu.

It was Atemu who pulled away and ended the kiss.

Atemu smiled. "I have a surprise for you, remember? My surprise is waiting, dear prince." He got outside the car to open the car door from Yugi's side.

Atemu's surprise was a candlelit dinner in the condominium rooftop. It was very romantic. Yugi momentarily forgot his problem. What mattered at the moment was Atemu.

Yugi hugged the older man with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Atemu."

Atemu hugged him back. "Don't cry, please. I did this to make you smile and not the other way around."

"I'm crying because I'm so happy," Yugi said.

Atemu slightly pulled his body away from him. "I'm starved. Why don't we eat before the food that I cooked spoiled. I tried my hardest to cook these."

"You cooked all these?" Yugi said, awed.

"Why, yes, sir. Don't you believe in my cooking skills," Atemu mocked whine.

"Of course not. I do believe you."

"Okay, I believe you. Now, let's eat."

* * *

Atemu and Yugi decided to rest for a while after eating their dinner.

Yugi raised an eyebrow when Atemu suddenly stood. He faced Yugi and offered his hand. "May I have this dance, Sir?"

Yugi laughed. "This is ridiculous! There's no music," he commented but still took Atemu's hand in his own.

"You say it's ridiculous, but you also want this," Atemu joked.

Yugi nudged him lightly on his side.

Atemu's hands were on his waist while Yugi's were on his shoulders. The younger man's head was resting on Atemu's chest. Yugi could hear Atemu's heart beating wildly—or was it his heart?

Atemu started singing while they danced.

_**When the visions around you **_

_**Bring tears to your eyes **_

_**And all that surround you **_

_**Are secrets and lies **_

_**I'll be your strength **_

_**I'll give you hope **_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone **_

_**The one you should call **_

_**Was standing here all along**_

Atemu stopped singing. Yugi felt his hands tighten on his waist. He raised his head and met Atemu's gaze. What he saw in the older man's eyes struck him. Was it love? Or desire?

Slowly, Atemu lowered his head and his lips captured Yugi's. It was gentle at first—teasing, tempting.

Yugi followed what his heart was telling him. He kissed Atemu back. He had never felt this way. He wanted Atemu as much as he wanted him.

Atemu's lips went back to Yugi's lips. Yugi didn't know when they got to the bedroom. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

That night, he surrendered everything to Atemu—his body, his heart, and his soul.

* * *

Yugi woke up with a smile on his lips. Then he blushed at the thought of what transpired the previous night. Atemu was a passionate man.

Last night, he gave himself to Atemu. And it felt right.

He gathered his clothes and got dressed. He looked for Atemu around the house but couldn't find him. He was disappointed. After last night, he thought Atemu would be there when he woke up and Atemu would tell him how much he loved him. Maybe he had some important things to attend to.

'_Something more important than you?' _his mind told him.

Bit by bit, bad thoughts started invading his mind. He shook his head to get rid of them.

He decided to go back home.

* * *

Yugi's worries disappeared when he saw his parents having breakfast in the dining room.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," he cheerfully greeted them.

"Good morning, son," his mother greeted back.

"You didn't come home last night. You got us worried," his father said.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad. I didn't even tell you or call you about it. I stayed with a friend. My friend had some problem that's why I couldn't leave," Yugi lied.

"Is that friend of yours a boy or a girl?" his father asked.

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay. So, have you eaten?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Then, why don't you join us."

Yugi did just that.

* * *

Atemu got home to his adopted parents house. He wasn't in the mood to work that's why he called in and said he won't be going. He went straight ahead for his bedroom.

Memories of last night crept in his mind. Yugi was a virgin. He couldn't believe he was the first man in Yugi's life. How could that be? Still he felt happy with the knowledge that he was the first.

Now where did that thought come from? Was he falling in love with the enemy's son? No, it can't be. But his heart seemed to think otherwise.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Atemu, are you awake?" It was his mother, Jodie.

Atemu stood up from his bed and opened the door for her. "Your father told me you were sick. Are you all right?" she asked and placed a hand of her son's forehead.

"I'm all right, Mom. I just have a migraine. Don't worry, Mom. I'm okay."

"You have a migraine and yet you still drove your car? What if you had an accident when you came home? You should have me up to pick you or called Carl," his mother said worriedly.

They both sat down on his bed as he calmed his mother down. "Mom, I'm here, ain't I? Nothing bad happened to me. Bad grass does not die easily."

"You really took after your father," Jodie said staring at her son. "You seem so weary, Atemu."

"I'm just tired, Mom. I need a break." Atemu said.

"Break from what? I heard you are dating Yuhi Motou's son. Are you going to continue your plan?" she asked.

Atemu looked away from her.

Jodie took a hold of his chin and turned his face toward her. "Atemu, not that I'm trying to get in the way of your decision. But I'm afraid that you might get hurt in the end. I don't want to see you suffer because I'll be the first to get hurt if that happen."

All of the sudden, Atemu's defenses crumbled and he found himself crying in her bosom. "Mom, Yuhi Motou destroyed my family. He was the reason my parents died. If it wasn't for him, they would still be here. He took my right to be happy. Now that I'm back, I'll make sure he would feel the same pain that I did. He and his family would pay."

* * *

A few days have passed and Yugi still haven't received any calls from Atemu. He was starting to have a bad feeling in his heart. He couldn't even do his work properly. He was always spacing out or deep in thought.

"Earth to Yugi, are you with me?"

Yugi was startled when he saw Ryou's hand waving in front of his face. "Did you say something, Ryou?"

"I've been talking for a while. You didn't even listen to a word that I've said." Ryou pouted.

"Sorry, Ryou. I'm just thinking about my problems."

"Don't apologize. It's all right. I wish there's something that I could do to help, I would have done it by now."

"It's okay. As long as you're beside me, I'm okay. Anyway, what happened between you and Uncle Dan last night?" Yugi asked. Ryou said he was going to beg his father to stop the wedding plan.

"You really just have to ask. Of course, he didn't listen to me. He still wants me to marry that bastard Bakura," Ryou huffed. "You know how much I hate that guy since childhood. I will never forget how he trapped me in the attic. I almost died there if Ryu and Dad didn't arrive in time. That could have been the cause of my early death," he said.

Yugi laughed. He really thinks that Ryou is in love with Bakura.

* * *

It's already been two weeks. Yugi still have no news about Atemu. He tried calling him but his cellphone was always unattended. He tried calling up his office but according to his secretary, he was out of the country. Out of the country and Atemu hadn't even called him?

Yugi shook his head. He will worry about Atemu later. Right now, he and his family have to deal with the person they owe a huge debt with. They were already facing the person's attorney; Atty. Vhan Collins. According to him, Yami Kuroi is on his way.

Yugi couldn't stop fidgeting. He doesn't know why but he couldn't stop the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

He heard a car arriving. That must be Yami Kuroi.

Yugi raised his head when he heard footsteps. His eyes widened when he recognized who it was. "A-Atemu?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter IV

***cough cough* Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I was suppose to post this two days after I posted chapter 3 but I suddenly caught a cold. The fever's gone, although I can't stop coughing at times. Anyway, I won't blabber much. The MPreg will starts at the next chapter not this one just the drama. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Note: Just to tell if you get confuse about Atemu's name.**

**Atemu's name was Atemu Yami Kuroi when his parents were still alive. His name now is Atemu Yami Sennen when he got adopted. Although, Vhan Collins called him 'Yami Kuroi' so Yugi wouldn't find out who he was at first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Are you surprised, Mr. Yugi Motou?" Atemu asked.

"Do you know him, Yugi?" his father asked, confused.

"Yes, Dad. But it doesn't matter now." Yugi tried to calm himself even though he wanted to lash out.

The lawyer stood up. "I'm Attorney Vhan Collins. And this is Mr. Atemu Yami Sennen. He is the owner of Reliance Bank."

Yugi's eyes widen. Atemu owned the Reliance Bank. The bank they're indebted with?

"Now, let's get down to business," said Atty. Collins. He started telling his statement. When he was done, Yugi realized they were poorer that a mouse. Because of their huge debt, all of their properties aren't enough as payment. Practically, Atemu owned everything, even the clothes he and his family wore.

"But you can do something, Mr. Yugi Motou." Atemu said.

Yugi stared at Atemu. "What?" he asked. He would do anything for his parents.

"Marry me," Atemu answered.

Yugi froze. He would have loved marrying Atemu if he proposed to him back then. But it's different now. He doesn't know him anymore. "Look here, Mr. Kuroi or Mr. Sennen or whoever you are. Just because we owe you a huge debt doesn't mean you can do anything to me. After making a fool out of me and hurting me, you still have the guts to ask me to marry you?" he said angrily.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm commanding you to marry me. Besides, I'm not marrying you for love. Take it like a business proposition, Yugi," Atemu said coldly.

Yugi's heart stung at those words.

"You may own everything we have but you don't own me," Yugi said between gritted teeth.

"If that's the case, please wait for your father's subpoena," Atemu said then stood up.

"Nobody goes to jail because of a debt, Mr. Kuroi," Yugi said trying to be strong, but the truth is he's scared for his father.

Atemu turned to him and smirked. "I have the best lawyer, Yugi. And believe me, I can send anybody to jail," he said then turned to his lawyer. "I'll leave this to you, Vhan."

Yugi looked at his parents. His mother was hugging his father while crying. He felt guilty. Just a moment ago he said he would do anything for his parents.

Yugi stood up and ran after Atemu. "Wait!" he shouted, stopping Atemu who was about to enter his car.

"What now, Yugi?" Atemu asked impatiently.

Yugi took a deep breath. "What I have done to you to deserve this, Atemu?" he asked sadly.

The younger man saw anger in Atemu's eyes. "You have done nothing. But your father did. Twenty years ago, my father owes a very huge debt to your father. Dad tried everything to pay for it but it wasn't enough. He couldn't do anything but watch as your father took over his company that he tried so hard to establish. Dad couldn't handle the shame he had to endure so he took his own life. I saw with my own eyes how he did it. My mom also died that night. She died of a heart attack because of what father did. So now, tell me, Yugi, don't I have the right to ask for a payment?"

Yugi felt weak to all what Atemu have said. Then, he was also involved in his revenge. It hurt to learn that Atemu didn't love him, not even once. He felt tears falling.

"Don't cry on me, Yugi. It won't do you any good," Atemu said without any emotion. "If you have nothing important to say, I'll be on my way."

"I've decided, Atemu. I agree about your condition. I will marry you. Just don't send my father to jail," Yugi said giving up.

Atemu smirked. A smirk of triumph. "Good decision, Yugi," he said. He then went inside his car.

What Atemu did hurt a lot more than what happened to Josh. He knows that he will never be happy again. But he won't let his parents suffer with him. It's okay if it's just him. He can endure everything for his mother and father.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Yugi," Ryou said to him after Yugi told him what happened. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let you date Atemu. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. We didn't know that he has a plan. We didn't know what he was planning. He used us all."

"Let's ask my cousin's help. He can help us."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want you or anyone else to get involve of my problem, Ryou. I can handle this."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

Ryou hugged him. "He doesn't deserve you."

There was a moment of silence.

"What if I hire someone to kidnap and threaten him?" Ryou asked.

Even in the tense atmosphere, Ryou still have some ways to make him laugh.

"Oh, Ryou." Yugi laughed.

He was glad Ryou was there. He has someone to sympathize with.

* * *

"I'm getting married, Josh," Yugi started while sitting beside his late lover's grave.

Yugi was already in the memorial park even though it was only daybreak. It was also the day of his wedding, the day of Atemu's revenge on his family.

"But I'm not happy," he continued. "He doesn't love me but I love him. He lied to me, Josh. He courted me and dined with me. I thought everything was real. I fell for him hard. I thought everything was all right but it was only an act. He did that for revenge on my father. To him, I was dad's payment."

Yugi started crying. "I wish I didn't make that promise to you. I wish that I didn't love again. I wish you didn't leave me. I wish I never met him. Josh, please help me. I don't know how long I can last."

He stayed there for a while. The sun was already up when he decided to go home.

* * *

"Where have you been, Yugi?" Atemu angrily asked when he got home.

Yugi ignored him and tried to pass by him. Atemu stopped him by the arm. He winced in pain.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Yugi!"

"Let me go, Atemu. You're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me where you went."

Yugi met Atemu's gaze. "The memorial park. Now, are you happy?"

Atemu froze for a moment. When he talked again there was threat in his tone. "This is our wedding day, Yugi. The judge will arrive soon. I don't want to give them any wrong ideas. I don't want you to do anything that will put me into shame or you won't like the things that I will do."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that will put you into shame. But I'll do it for my parents not for you." Yugi pulled his arm free continued walking toward the stairs.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were married. It was a civil wedding, in the real sense of the word. Everything was civil. To facing Atemu's family to their talk. He did not get to walk down the aisle just like he had always dreamed and all because of Atemu's stupid thirst for revenge.

They stayed at Atemu's parents' house and had separate bedrooms. Yugi's parents still stayed at their old house. According to their agreement, Atemu would provide for his parents, too. They would receive a stipend every month. It was alright for Yugi. As long as his parents are fine he can be happy.

Atemu didn't allow him to go back to SHAPES but not because he could suffer but to make him his servant. That's what Atemu treat him. Ordering him around and yelling at him. Atemu treats the other servants better than him. Now Yugi knew the reason why Atemu was very eager to marry him. The older man wanted him to pay for what his father did. His father will suffer if he saw his own son suffering.

But if Atemu thought he was going to tell his father about his condition, he's wrong.

* * *

Yugi was in Atemu's condo unit. Atemu ordered him to go there. According to him, Yugi has to clean the whole unit because he's bringing a guest with him. Yugi didn't understand why Atemu have to bring his guest in the condo. The Sennen mansion is much bigger than the condo unit. He still doesn't understand what runs in Atemu's mind. Atemu also ordered him to stay because he needs someone to tend to them.

Yugi was currently preparing the table when the door opened. He was really shocked when he saw Atemu brought a woman. His heart ached. He thought nothing more would hurt than Atemu's treatment to him. He was wrong. It hurt more when Atemu's cheating in front of him.

Yugi gathered all his might to stop the tears from falling. He won't let Atemu see that he was hurting. He wouldn't give him that benefit.

He gave a glance at the woman. She was beautiful. Clad in designer clothes, she looked perfect unlike him who like a servant. He couldn't avoid feeling a bit sympathetic about himself.

"Is the food ready?" asked Atemu. He sounded like he was talking to a servant.

Yugi nodded because he could not trust himself to speak. He might end up crying.

"Who is he, sweetheart?" the woman asked.

'_I'm his husband, damn you!'_ Yugi screamed in his mind. He chose to remain silent.

Atemu didn't answer either. Instead, he pulled her towards the dining room.

They acted sweet while they eat. The two of them were even feeding each other. He tried to go out but Atemu ordered him to stay telling him he would serve them. Yugi really wanted to pour wine on the flirty woman's face but he didn't. He knows the one who will be humiliated is him. It would hurt him more.

When the two of them entered the bedroom, Yugi's tears started falling down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them from all the pain, exhaustion, and sympathy towards himself.

* * *

"Sir Yugi, you have a visitor," Lisa said to him. She was one of the maids in the Sennen mansion.

"Lisa, just call me Yugi. It doesn't suit me when you call me 'sir'."

Lisa stared at him. "I'm not really sure why he's treating you like that. He wasn't like that back then. Anyway, you have a visitor. You should go before he gets impatient. I'll tend to your cooking."

Yugi was shocked when he saw his visitor. "Tristan!"

"Hi there, pretty! Come, give your handsome friend a big hug," the man greeted.

Yugi approached his friend and gave him a hug. It had been so long since they last saw each other.

Tristan was Ryou's cousin. He always thought of him as a brother and he knows Tristan think the same.

Tristan went to America after he graduated college to continue his studies and also to take over his family's business there.

"I've heard so many things about you. I'm sorry, Yugi."

"It's okay," Yugi said sadly.

"You know what? I have a girlfriend." Tristan must have sensed his sadness and changed the subject.

"Really? I feel sorry for the girl or is it really a _girl_?" Yugi joked.

"Aw, how did you know?" Tristan asked in a very girlish tone of voice.

Yugi laughed. Tristan was still a jokester.

"How did the two of you meet? Is she here too? Is she a native from America? What is her name?" Yugi asked.

"Whoa! Easy there, pretty. Just slow down, the enemy is weak," Tristan said laughing. "She's not here with me. Maybe next time when I come home. Her name is Tea. And yup, she's a native. There, are you satisfied?"

"More than satisfied. So, tell me more about your conquests back in States."

"Conquest? You make me sound like a playboy," Tristan joked.

"Why, aren't you? Just put a skirt on a metal post and you're already attracted to it," Yugi said.

"Ah, ah, that's not called a 'playboy', that's called 'insane'. Can there be a guy who'd do a metal post wearing a skirt?"

They both laughed.

* * *

Atemu was only by the door when he heard Yugi's beautiful laugh. Atemu frowned. Who was the person giving his husband that kind of happiness?

Atemu froze. Did he just acknowledge that Yugi was his husband? When did he treat him as a husband? He always saw Yugi as a servant and a payment, right?

He saw a maid passing by and called her. "Who is Yugi's visitor?"

"I don't know, sir, but it was a guy and—" Atemu didn't let her finish. He quickly went to the living room. He only saw the guy's back so he couldn't see his face. The only thing he saw is how happy Yugi was when he was talking to his visitor. There was something in his heart that ached that he couldn't describe. But Atemu quickly ignored it when Yugi saw him coming.

Yugi quickly stood from where he was sitting like a thief caught by the police.

"A-Atemu," Yugi whispered that made Tristan turn. The man stood up and faced Atemu.

"So, you're Atemu. I'm Tristan," he introduced himself and held out a hand.

Atemu ignored him and turned to Yugi instead. "Are you done cooking and found yourself some time to flirt around?"

"Hey, you—" Tristan started but Yugi quickly stopped him.

"It's okay, Tristan," Yugi said to the man.

Atemu's heart constricted. Would he ever see Yugi smile at him like that? _'What were you thinking, Atemu? Get a grip, man. Are you losing your touch? You are not to fall for Yugi. His father destroyed your father's life,'_ his mind reminded him.

"I'm going, Yugi," the man, Tristan said.

"I'll escort you outside," Yugi offered.

"No, Yugi, you stay here. He knows his way out, right, Tristan?" Atemu said, inwardly seething.

"Of course," Tristan answered. He turned to Yugi. "I'll see you some other time, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi tried to stop himself from yelling at Atemu. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. What does he care if he was talking to his friend?

Yugi turned to face Atemu as soon as Tristan got outside the house. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"My problem? You're my problem. I arrive here to see you flirting around!" Atemu answered angrily.

"Flirting? Damn you, Atemu! Tristan is just a friend." Yugi said, now angry.

"Just a friend? What are you, a celebrity?"

"You're crazy!" Yugi turned around but Atemu grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Yugi." Then Atemu was kissing him harshly, as if punishing him.

Yugi might have loved kissing him if they were in a different situation. Maybe when he still didn't know about Atemu's plan. But then the kiss was so hard he felt violated. Yugi gathered his strength and pushed Atemu away. He then punched him in the cheek. His eyesight was already blurred with tears when he looked at Atemu. "I'm not a whore, Atemu, so don't treat me like one. I'm not a male prostitute for you treat me like this. You have no right. And remember this. You will regret doing this to me. The time will come that I'll be the one who will play you in the palm of my hands." After saying that he quickly ran and went inside his room.

* * *

Yugi woke up from his sleep when he felt someone touching his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Atemu's face. What was Atemu doing inside his room?

"Yugi," Atemu said in a weak voice when he called his name.

Yugi wanted to sit up but Atemu's body was heavy, he was practically lying on top of him.

"Go away, Atemu," Yugi said, not really sure if he wants to.

Atemu didn't move an inch. Instead he stared at Yugi. His eyes looked weary and lonely. He didn't even heard what he said. Slowly, Atemu brought his face closer toward Yugi's. The younger man smelled alcohol on his breath. It didn't smell repulsive though. "I need you, Yugi," Atemu whispered and then claimed Yugi's lips in his own.

He should push Atemu away but why can't he do it? His body won't obey what his heart and mind was telling him. Once more, he surrendered everything to Atemu.

* * *

When Yugi woke up Atemu was no longer beside him. His heart ached again.

'_What do you expect? That he will be beside you when you wake up?'_ what his mind told him.

Atemu must be laughing at him again. He was easily swayed by him. He was easy to play with. He didn't learn.

Yugi cried when thought it was Atemu's pleasure seeing him suffering like this.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter V

***looks around from hiding place* Um...hey they everyone! *dodge flying objects* Wah! I'm sorry! I know it's been two weeks since I last updated this when I posted 'Draw With Me' on Jan 16. I was busy with other things and hadn't got any spare time to work on this. Anyway, I just finished editing this and hope you readers enjoy. Also MPreg starts here!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh or the song "The Day You Went Away" by m2m.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Yugi decided to visit his parents that day. He haven't told them about Atemu's treatment towards him, nor does he have any plan on telling them. He knew they would get worried, especially his father. His father was blaming himself for all that had happen to them.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let you marry him," his father said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Dad. I can do this. Just seeing you and Mom safe and alright makes me happy." Yugi said forcing a smile.

"Promise us, Yugi. When the time comes, leave this place, leave Atemu. Don't worry about me and your father. We don't want to see you suffering. You deserve to be happy," his mother said.

"We love you, son. Whatever happens, always remember that," his father said.

Yugi felt odd. Why does it feel like something was wrong? "Mom, Dad, why are you talking like that? It's not as if we're not going to see each other ever again."

"Of course, Yugi. We will still see each other. Me and your father were just reminding you."

"Come here, son, and give me and your mother a hug," his father cooed.

Yugi hugged them both.

* * *

Yugi woke up feeling very dizzy. He couldn't remember eating anything that would make him feel like this. When he stood up the room started spinning and he decided to lie down on his bed again. Yugi can't allow himself to be sick. He had many things to do. He needed to wash Atemu's clothes. He was sure that Atemu is going to get mad at him and might yell at him. He didn't want to be embarrassed. He wanted to salvage even just his pride.

Yugi held onto the door's knob when he felt like he was going to faint. He stayed there for a few seconds before he decided to lie down again on his bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" From the door, Yugi heard Atemu's angry voice.

"Not now, Atemu. I'm not feeling well," Yugi answered.

"Don't try to act, Yugi. I won't buy that. Get up and don't make me drag you downstairs," Atemu threatened.

Yugi didn't move. He heard Atemu's footsteps coming towards his bed. He then smelled the perfume that he used. He didn't like the smell. He felt like throwing up. Yugi tried his hard to get up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom. He almost kissed the toilet bowl when he got there.

Atemu followed him. "Are you okay?"

Was he dreaming? Why was he hearing some kind of concern on Atemu's voice?

"Do I look okay to you?" Yugi asked sarcastically. He weakly stood up.

Atemu approached him and tried to help him.

Yugi shrugged him off. "Don't touch me. Go away. I don't like to see your face."

Atemu looked surprised and froze.

"Okay. But stay in bed. I'll ask the maid to bring you food and medicine." After saying that, Atemu walked towards the door and went outside his room.

When he was gone, Yugi really wanted to run after him and ask to stay with him. What is happening to him?

* * *

Yugi was on his way towards his own room when he stopped in front of Atemu's. The door was open. He knew Atemu wasn't there right now and bravely went inside.

He grabbed a picture frame of Atemu and started talking to it. "I'm pregnant." He felt strange for past few days and decided to go to a doctor. He went to his mother's doctor. Dr. Wyne Granger was someone his mother trusted and considered a friend.

"You know what? I can never forget what Dr. Granger said to me. He said you'll be definitely happy about the news about having a child." He took a deep breath. "How I wished what he said was true. That you would be happy to hear such news. I'm not really sure if I should tell you. I'm afraid that our child might get involved in your revenge."

"It hurts to think that you only used me but it's the truth. I don't want our child to suffer from your wrath. For now, I can do nothing but to keep it a secret from you. I will do everything to get away from you. I don't want the child to think that he or she wasn't born out of love, that he or she was just a product of revenge. Honestly, Atemu, I don't know what I feel for you anymore."

"Yugi."

Said person jumped from where he was sitting on the bed when he saw Atemu's mother. He placed the picture back from its place and faced the woman. "I'm sorry, Mom. I went here without Atemu's permission. I'll be going now," He quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait, Yugi," she said. Yugi stopped and faced her. "I've heard everything you said. I'm very sorry; I couldn't stop myself from eavesdropping. But don't worry, I won't do anything. I won't tell him. Whatever I heard just now, it will be just between us. Sometimes, I really don't understand that boy. I really don't like the way he treats you but I can't do anything about it," Jodie say with a heavy heart.

"Although, please don't think of Atemu as a bad person. He's blinded by his revenge. Sooner or later, he will realize what he truly wants. We know that he also has feelings for you but hasn't realized it yet because of revenge."

Yugi started crying, tears now falling down his cheeks. "I don't know when will I'll be able to understand him. I'm not sure if my heart can love him because of this."

Jodie hugged him. "I understand, Yugi. I'm very sorry for all the things that Atemu had done to you."

Yugi couldn't see it but knew that Atemu's mother was also crying.

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. He groggily got up on his bed and opened the door.

"Yugi..." It was Atemu.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked. He looked at Atemu straight in the eyes. "What?" he asked again when the older man didn't speak. It look like he was hesitating about something.

"Yugi, your parents," Atemu said at last.

Yugi felt nervous all of a sudden. "What about them?" He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"They met an accident. They're...they're dead."

Those words felt like an exploding bomb on Yugi's ears. He suddenly felt cold. He hugged himself with his arms. "Leave me alone, Atemu," he said in a cold tone of voice. But Atemu didn't budged. "I said leave me alone!" he yelled and slammed the door in front of Atemu's face.

* * *

It's been two days after his parent's funeral. Yugi still couldn't believe that they're gone. Maybe that's why they were saying goodbye to him. Had he known, he wouldn't have left their side. Yugi wasn't even able to tell them about his condition. His parent's would've been happy if they found out that they're going to have a grandchild. Atemu must be happy. His father is gone. Atemu must be celebrating about his father's death.

A moment passed and Ryou approached him.

"I already booked you a flight to California. It's Thursday, a day after the interment." Ryou informed him. "Are you sure about this, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "Never been sure. Now that Mom and Dad are gone, I can finally escape Atemu. I don't want my child to be born in his life. My child might get involved in this."

"Tristan will be going with you and—"

"That's not necessary, Ryou. He's still on vacation. He just got back. He still haven't enjoyed his vacation that well," Yugi protested.

"He insisted. My parents said so, too. And in your condition, you need someone by your side," Ryou explained. "I would go with you if I could. But, Dad doesn't want to. Argh, that Bakura! It's his fault. He's ruining my life!"

"I think the reason you want to go with me is to escape Bakura, right?" Yugi asked.

His white-haired friend looked guilty. "Not really. Just a bit."

"Ryou, the guy loves you," Yugi said.

"What? What are you saying, Yugi?"

"It's true. I know he does. Open your eyes and you'll—"

"That person who made my life a living hell and laughed at me loves me? You must be kidding."

"Why do I hear sadness in your voice?"

"Whatever goes to your mind. Let's go outside. Everybody is looking for you," Ryou said, pulling him along. "You're going crazy, Yugi." Yugi heard him whisper.

Despite everything that happened, he laughed at his best friend's antics.

* * *

It was the day of Yugi's parent's funeral. He wasn't able to approach Yugi. He always walked away when he tried. It hurts. Especially when he sees Tristan comforting him.

Atemu felt someone tap on his shoulder lightly that made him turn around. "Dr. Granger," he greeted the man he faced.

"My condolences, Atemu. I know it's hard for your husband but make sure he doesn't get himself depressed. It's bad for the child he's carrying." He advised.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Atemu asked confused.

"It's not healthy for a pregnant man like him to get stressed," Dr. Granger answered. "Well, there's an emergency at the hospital, I'll be taking my leave now. Don't forget about my advice."

Atemu slowly nodded. Yugi was pregnant but he didn't tell him?

* * *

It was over. For Yugi, the sad days of his life are over. It's time to give himself the chance to be happy.

He was leaving Atemu. Carrying his luggage, he walked outside his room without looking back. He also saw Atemu stepped outside his room. His ruby red eyes full of question when he stared at him.

"I'm leaving," Yugi said without any emotion on his face.

"W-why?"

He even had the guts to ask him why? "You're asking me why? Do I still have a reason to stay here?" Yugi asked in a cold tone.

"You're carrying my child."

"Your child? Did you even hear what you just said?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Yes. It's my child and you're my husband."

"Husband? When? Did you even treat me as one?"

"I thought you love me."

How dare he use his feelings towards him like that? "I don't love you. I never really loved you, Atemu. You're not the man that I loved. The Atemu that I love doesn't exist. He was just a dream, a product of my imagination." Yugi said bitterly. He grabbed his luggage and left.

* * *

It's been hours since Yugi left and Atemu still couldn't believe what just happened. Was the wound he inflicted on Yugi's heart was that deep? He couldn't accept that Yugi didn't love him. He couldn't believe that the only person that he loves really left him. It was already too late when he admitted to himself that he truly loves Yugi.

Without being aware of it, he started singing a song.

_**Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone?**_

_**How could I carry on, the day you went away?**_

'_**Cause I've been missing you so much**_

_**I have been crying since the day, **_

_**The day you went away...**_

* * *

It's been five days and Atemu still stayed locked in his own room. He just sat there on the floor with his alcoholic drinks. He can't even remember the last time he ate some proper food.

"Atemu? What have you been doing to yourself?" It was the voice of his mother. He wasn't even aware when his mother entered the room. He remembered locking the door. Damn the keys! Why didn't he hide the duplicate keys? He should have just went to his condo unit. No one will disturb him there.

He was blinded by the sunlight when his mother pulled the curtains.

"Atemu, is there a problem?" Jodie asked sitting beside him on the floor.

Atemu looked at her. "Mom, Yugi left me. He's carrying my child, Mom," he said like child complaining to his mother. He didn't want his tears to fall but he couldn't stop them from falling.

His mother hugged him. "Give him time, son. I know he loves you," she said.

Atemu shrugged her off. "He doesn't love me, Mom. He hates me because I hurt him. He might never forgive me. I made him think that I have someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I brought a girl home back in the condo when he was there. I made him serve us," Atemu answered.

Jodie's eyes widened from shock.

"I know I was such a bastard, Mom. I hurt the man I love," he said guiltily.

"Oh, son. Don't destroy your life. Pick up the pieces of your life."

"How can I go on, Mom? How can I do it when Yugi's not in my life?"

"If you love him, fight for him, Atemu. Believe in the power of your love."

"Do I follow him, Mom? He already left. He was with Tristan." Atemu couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Don't follow him. Wait for Yugi to come back. He will come home once his heart heals. When he's back, he'll be able to forgive you," Jodie advised.

Atemu slowly smiled but there was still sadness inside him. "Thanks, Mom. What would I do without you?"

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
